Court Circuit
by No-Doubt-This-Is-Strange
Summary: Sakura, jeune medic-nin de Konoha, avec une vie banale, une fille banale dans un monde particulier va se retrouver au centre des conflits et va vivre la vie qu'elle souhaitait depuis son plus jeune âge, ceci grâce à des criminels .
1. Chapter 1

**Court circuit**

**/!\ Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto /!\**

**Fiction de No-Doubt-This-Is-Strange**

**Sakura X Akatsuki**

**Prologue.**

* * *

Je me promenais, trainant les pieds dans une ruelle que je connaissais bien. Simplement vêtu de mon habituelle tunique rose. Je ne put retenir un frisson à cause du froid.

Malgré le fait qu'on soit en Août, à Konoha le temps était assez humide et de ce fait après un gros orage il faisait assez frais.

Un courant d'air fit voleter mes cheveux. La seule lumière que j'avais pour savoir où je marchais était cette bonne vieille lumière qu'émanait de la lune.

Soudain je me sentis observée, tournant la tête de gauche à droite je plissais légèrement les yeux. Il n'y avait personne, et pourtant je sentais une présence non loin de moi.

Drôle de présence...Je n'arrivais qu'à détecter un brin de chakra, vraiment trop faible pour un ninja. Est ce que cette personne était en danger ?

Mon instinc de médecin pris le dessus, je courais hors de mon village natal cherchant la personne qui devait être en piteuse état ou vraiment très fatigué. Soudain mon regard accrocha une couleur vive. Je savais que cette couleur et cette forme n'était pas bon présage. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de venir en aide aux personnes en détresse comme un preux chevalier sauf que je suis une femme.

Je m'approchais de la personne assise au pied d'un vieil arbre se compressant le torse avec ses mains. Elle suffoquait.

Je vint m'accroupir à ses cotés sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais plus jamais faire marche arrière.

L'étau se refermé autour de moi et je le savais. Cela ne me dérangeait pas tant que je quittais cette vie sans...Sans quoi ? Rien ne me manquais mais je sentais cette envie soudaine de prendre mon envol ! De prendre du risque ! De partir à l'aventure...

Et je sais qu'avec eux ma vie ne sera que ça.

* * *

**C'est ma première fiction j'aimerais avoir un avis sincère dessus, bien entendu des critiques justifiées et quelques conseils ne serait pas de refus. **

**Et puis vive les Reviews lâchez vous ! **

**Bisous Bisous (Gossip Girl)...Toi qui viens de lire ça sache que je t'aime **


	2. Chapter 2

Court circuit

Personnages de Masashi Kishimoto

Fiction de No-Doubt-This-Is-Strange

Sakura X Akatsuki

Chapitre 1

Je me promenais comme d'habitude dans les ruelles bien vivantes de Konoha. Passant devant des tas d'échopes, je croisais des tas de personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Mais n'y fesant pas attention je continuais mon chemin jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement où m'attendaient déjà mes coquipiers.

_ Sakura-chan ! Beugla un blondinet suréxcité, Tu es en retard !

J'arrivais au niveau des mes compagnons puis je soupirais, Sai surement le plus calme de la troupe leva son visage de son calepin et me fis son habituel sourire en coin qui en général arrivait à m'énerver.

Mon coéquipier qui était auparavant mon sensei, me regarda légèrement étonné, pour une fois que c'était moi qui était en retard et pas lui.

Je me tournais alors vers le dernier, Yamato-sempai qui me souriait gaiement lançant de temps en temps quelques regards à Kakashi. Y'avait-il quelque chose entre eux ? Surement, et tant mieux, cela faisait longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour.

J'essayais de faire un beau sourire mais l'ennuie qui me taraudait l'estomac m'en empêcha, à la place un léger rictus s'installa sur mon visage. Alors que mes coéquipiers fronçaient les sourcils je demandais à Kakashi le parchemin de la mission d'une voix faible et presque inaudible.

Celui ci, surprit ne pût que me le donner avant de s'élancer à travers la forêt, suivit de mes autres compagnons.

Je lu rapidement la mission avant de me mettre à les suivre.

**Déjà à cet instant la, j'avais la drôle d'impression d'être observé. **

On s'arrêta après quelques heures de course au bord d'une rivière.

Alors que Naruto se chargeait du feu, Kakashi et Yamato s'éclipsèrent pour aller -sois disant- remplir les gourdes d'eaux.

Sai me regarda intensément avant de partir chercher à manger. Quant à moi je montais les tentes.

Une fois la tâche que l'on m'avait donné ,faite, je partis me promener, me faufilant gracieusement entre les buissons sans émettre le moindre bruit.

Je me stoppais d'un seul coup. Ce que j'aperçus m'émerveilla, sous mes yeux ce déroulait une scène digne des plus grands films. Je m'avançais doucement alors que la biche et son petit tournèrent la tête vers moi. M'accroupissant à leur niveau pour mieux les observer je pût remarquer que la mère avait une patte en mauvais état. Je tendis ma main dans leur direction.

Le faon tourna la tête dans la direction opposé. Je vis alors une masse imposante s'avancer sans discrétion vers nous.

Le faon rester près de sa mère alors que celle ci c'était allongée pour lécher sa blessure.

Ce que je vis me pétrifia, je sentis un frissons me parcourir l'échine.

_ Tobi est désolé ! Tobi ne voulait pas déranger madame barbe à papa mais Tobi voulait à manger.

Je plissais les yeux, mais au lieu de reculer devant l'akatsukien, je m'avançais au niveau du faon. J'avais bien compris qu'il voulait manger la biche et son petit mais je ne le laisserais pas faire.

_ Tobi aimerait récupérer son butin madame barbe...

Il fut couper par un grand blond qui c'était posté à ses cotés.

_ Tobi qu'est ce que tu fous hm ?! S'écria le blondin

_ Tobi à bien essayé mais madame barbe à papa ne semble pas disposée à nous les laisser, Tobi est désolé, pleurnicha le garçonnet au masque oranger.

Je regardais cette scène abasourdit, deux akatsukiens se battaient devant moi. Enfin ce battaient...Le plus jeune ne semblait pas se battre mais plutôt subir.

Je ne savais que faire, j'étais partagé entre l'idée de venir en aide au plus faible ou à prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

En même temps c'étaient deux akatsukiens !

Mais logique comme je suis...Je ne put me retenir de mettre mon grain de sel dans leur petite affaire.

_ Laissez le tranquille, dis-je en tirant le brun dans mes bras, il ne vous à rien fait !

_ De quoi tu te mêle jolie créature hm ?

_ Barbe-à-papa-chan , cria le petit en se blottissant contre moi

_ Je me mêle de ce que bon me semble, blondin !

_ Comment tu m'as appelé ?! Demanda t'il un sourcil arqué

_ Blondin ! Répétais-je une lueur de défis dans les yeux tout en serrant un peu plus le garçon contre moi

_ Hn !

Le blond avait l'air mécontent mais ne sembla pas se préoccuper plus longtemps de moi et du jeune homme. Je me mis à caresser les cheveux bruns du fameux Tobi, malgré le fait que ce soit un akatsukien il avait l'air tellement innocent que ça m'avait donné l'envie de le câliner ce qui ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça .

Je vis alors le blond lever son kunaï en direction de la biche, poussant Tobi sur le coté je stoppais son geste.

_ Ne faite pas ça ! M'écriais encore une fois

_ Et pourquoi donc hm ? J'ai faim moi !

_ Fait donc comme moi, deviens végétarien, lui dis-je le plus simplement du monde

_ J'ai une tête à bouffer que des légumes hm ?!

_ Madame barbe à papa à raison Sempaï !

_ Je m'appelle Sakura, Tobi, lui dis-je gentiment

_ On se reverra Sakura hm , me dit t'il avec une aura des plus menaçante ce qui me fit frissonner.

Je les vis partir alors que je soupirais longuement. Je n'aurais pas dût me lever ce matin pensais-je. Je regardais la biche et son faon qui était toujours devant moi.

J'étais perturbée, **j'aurais dût dire à mon équipe qui j'avais croisé.**

Ce soir là, personne ne m'avait adressé la parole, m'avaient ils surveillés ?

Avaient ils vu que j'avais parlé avec les nuke-nins au lieu d'essayer de les capturer ?

Je m'étais mise dans mon sac de couchage, je regardais les flammes au lieu de me concentrer sur les alentours.

Puis au loin j'entendis un léger craquement, tournant la tête, je les aperçut.


End file.
